Dirty Little Secret
by KimberlyCullenPotter123
Summary: Hermione Is Sick Of Being Dracos Dirty Little Secret and tells Everyone In Her Own Way. Better than It Sounds . Songfic


Disclaimer - I dont own anything but the Plot - All belongs to J. and All american rejects.

SongFic - Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

* * *

" Draco , I'm going to tell them" said Hermione Granger as she made her way out of the dungeons with one Draco Malfoy.

"Why would you tell them?" Asked a confused malfoy.

" Because we are together and they deserve to know. They are my friends" she said.

" we aren't together silly naive Granger, your just my nightly fuck" replied a indifferent Malfoy.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were announced head boy and girl at the start of the year, and were told to get along to help promote house unity and set good examples, now 4 months into the year the 2 heads of houses both had a secret, one wanted to tell the other didn't.

" I thought you liked me" Hermione said in a uncertain voice.

" Psssshhhh, What gave you that idea Granger." Malfoy looked at her as if she just grew another head.

"But....I ...You ... Omg! I should have known that you were lieing, well you'll regret this Malfoy, That I promise you." replied Hermione as she set of determinedly to visit Dumbledor.

_**3 week later**_

Hermione stood in front of the great hall with Seamus, Harry , Ron and Ginny behind her.

Hermione was behind a mike, Ginny and Ron behind a guitar, Seamus behind drums and Harry behind a mike further back.

Hermione took the mike and said " I would like to thank Professor Dumbledore for allowing this, and I would like to dedicate this song to the head boy. Well Mr. Malfoy. I'M NO DIRTY LITTLE SECRET.!"

With that said Ginny and Ron started plaing, Seamus joined and them Hermione started to sing.

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

When Hermione sang the hall burst into murmurs.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

Hermione pointed to Malfoy as she sang the next part of the song.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret) - **Harry**  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) - **Harry**  
My dirty little secret**

The look on Dracos face was worth all the work that went into this. Hermione thought as she sang and pointed she carried on with the song.

**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**Harry **  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) - **Harry**  
My dirty little secret**Harry

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret) -

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside) -

Draco look like a deer caught in headlights as Hermione sang this song.

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) - **harry**  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie) - **Harry**  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**Harry**  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret) - **Harry  
**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret) - **Harry**  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) - **Harry **  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)-

Who has to know  
Who has to know

" Malfoy I told you I wont be your dirty little secret. If I have to know so does everyone else. Ladies and Gentlemen, I slept with Draco Malfoy and it was terrible."

With that Hermione ignored everyone as she walked past, feeling happy that she got her revenge and that she knows she's no ones dirty little secret.


End file.
